


Defenestration Of Democracy

by Commander_Taco



Series: WTNV One Shots [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Taco/pseuds/Commander_Taco
Summary: Dana's inauguration as Mayor!
Series: WTNV One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214372
Kudos: 3





	Defenestration Of Democracy

**Author's Note:**

> An RP example for Dana that I decided I was proud of! <3

Dana Cardinal was going to be the Mayor. “Elected” by Night Vale, it was her duty to protect and care for the citizens that...well. _Hadn’t_ elected her. But as she now stood outside City Hall, she couldn’t help but wonder how this was even _legal._

Democracy had been defenestrated by the Hidden Gorge. She hadn’t even been one of the candidates! The outrage that Hiram McDaniels and the Faceless Old Woman expressed was entirely valid. Dana wasn’t even sure she _wanted_ to do this. She was just an intern at a community radio station! The only thing she had done of any significance was wander into the Dog Park and get trapped in a desert otherworld. Sure, she gathered two armies and found Carlos the Scientist, but was that really enough to prove she could be a good leader? 

“Miss Cardinal?” The person standing in front of her asked, snapping Dana back to reality. Clad in ceremonial robes, Dana couldn’t help but wonder how hot they must be. Her doubts and worries must have shown through her expressions.  
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Please raise your right hand and place the other on the law book.” They responded, seeming unaffected by her confusion. She obeyed without another word, albeit with some hesitation. The book was warm to the touch, and she had to squint to clearly see the borders of the leather that bound the pages together. Instead, Dana glanced out at the crowd. There were plenty of familiar faces out there. 

Cecil Palmer stood next to his boyfriend, Carlos, right in the front. Dana couldn’t help but smile at them, which was reciprocated with a wave from her (former) boss. It was nice of him to show up, instead of sending an intern to document this event. She thought very fondly of Cecil, as one of few interns to _survive_ the internship program at the NVCR station. He had always been a good boss, and a better friend. He clearly _cared_ about her. Hopefully she’d get to talk to him soon.

It wasn’t hard to miss Hiram McDaniels, literal five headed dragon, in the crowd, standing next to the Faceless Old Woman. The pair looked very angry, glaring at her from the back. There was a sinking feeling in Dana’s stomach at the thought of having to dodge a few attacks from them if she wanted to keep her job. This wasn’t her choice, and she could only pray that the two candidates knew this. _Was the entire town here?_ There were so many people in the crowd. Pamela Winchell, the previous mayor, stood in the crowd, impatiently tapping a foot against the ground. She clearly didn’t want to be the mayor anymore. Dana had a feeling she’d have to do the same thing sooner or later. 

The Mayoral “Elect” of Night Vale came to a realization. Even if she didn’t want to, she was being called to action. She had to serve her hometown, a town she loved so much. Night Vale had always been there for her, even when she wasn’t. She loved Night Vale, and its citizens. Hirum wanted to defend them with fire, while the Faceless Old Woman...well. She secretly lived in everyone’s homes. Wasn’t that kind of creepy? 

“Are you ready?” The officiant asked, and Dana turned to face them.  
  
Either way, she decided to serve. It didn’t matter _how_ or _why_ this was happening, she had to do what was best for her town. 

“Yes.”  
  
  
“Please repeat after me then. I, Dana Cardinal, do solemnly swear…”

“I, Dana Cardinal, do solemnly swear…”

As she repeated the officiant’s words, the book seemed to react to it. As Dana glanced around, nobody else seemed to notice the book. It seemed to….glow? It still hurt to look at it, so she decided to focus on the oath instead.  
  
  
“That I will support the Constitution and laws of Night Vale…”  
  
  
Dana repeated the oath, her tone serious and solemn. _What’s best for Night Vale._ Her thoughts drifted back to her family, her friends. She had a mother and brother in the crowd! Although she hadn’t spotted them, she was sure they were there.  
  
“And that I will faithfully and impartially perform the duties of the office of Mayoral Elect…”  
  
  
She had friends as well, and acquaintances she had met throughout the years. Her fellow interns and those who worked at the NVCR. Government Officials, Secret Police, regular citizens _everybody._ All of these people who would rely on her to make the right decisions. To say it wasn’t scary would be just wrong.

  
“According to the law and the best of my ability.”  
  
  
It terrified Dana. But it was her duty, no matter how daunting it seemed. With those final words-  
  
  
 _“According to the law and the best of my ability.”_

-she was now the Mayor of Night Vale. Her final words of the oath were more confident than before, and she was smiling.  
  
  
“Congrats, Mayor Cardinal.” The officiant said, matching her smile. They shut the book, marking the start of a new era in the young woman’s life. There were cheers, but Dana barely heard them as she was ushered inside City Hall. 


End file.
